2375
Events * Iliana Ghemor, an agent of the Obsidian Order surgically altered to look like Kira Nerys and implanted with her memories, escapes from her prison where she has been held captive by Skrain Dukat since 2361. She has turned mad and is obsessed to kill every other woman called Kira Nerys. *Titan System Incident. ( ) Politics Conflicts * A Vulcan ship is found and brought to Deep Space 9 where the entire crew is infected by a Dominion bioweapon. Julian Bashir, Beverly Crusher and the 's Emergency Medical Hologram, together with the help of Leonard McCoy, overcome the bioweapon by using a treatment by Phlox. *The Breen attack San Francisco. * The Federation allies take Cardassia Prime, but the Dominion orders the planet decimated before they abandon it. *The Dominion War ends - the Dominion surrenders and withdraws from the Alpha Quadrant in exchange for the cure to the disease that the founders are suffering from. * Benjamin Sisko stops an assassination attempt by and a vengeful Cardassian on the Female Changeling after the surrender ceremony. Romulan politics *Shinzon and some Remans are sent on a suicide mission by the Tal Shiar to destroy a base held by the Dominion, before either the Dominion or the allied task force being sent to retake the planet find the Tal Shiar's cache. Shinzon survives and steals some material that the Tal Shiar think is destroyed. Klingon politics *Worf kills Chancellor Gowron and installs Martok in his place. *The Klingon Defense Force introduces the ''Chancellor''-class starship. *Morjod leads an attempted coup d'etat on Kronos during the return of war hero Chancellor Martok. Many of Martok's family and councilors are killed, and many vessels (including , , , and ) are destroyed before Martok's order is restored. Book One|The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two Book Two}} Starfleet operations *The is lost at the Battle of Rigel. *The is destroyed in the Battle of Rashanar. *Second Battle of Chin'toka: The is destroyed. Promotions and transfers *Major Kira Nerys is promoted to Colonel. *Ensign Ezri Dax of the transfers to station Deep Space 9. She is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned as head counselor of the station. *Miles O'Brien transfers to a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. *Odo resigns as chief of security at Deep Space 9. *Lieutenant Commander Worf resigns as strategic operations officer, becoming Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS. *Colonel Kira Nerys assumes command of Deep Space 9. *Ensign Nog is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade, and is temporarily assigned as DS9 chief of security. }} *Captain Klag takes command of the [[IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]]. *Lieutenant Commander Sonya Gomez, chief engineer of the , is promoted to Commander, and assigned as first officer and head of the SCE contingent on the . *Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Lense, chief medical officer of the , transfers to the da Vinci. *William T. Riker takes temporary command of the . |Double or Nothing}}" *Commander Tiris Jast is assigned as first officer of Deep Space 9. People Births and deaths *Benjamin Sisko and Skrain Dukat battle at the fire caves; kai Winn Adami is killed; the pah-wraiths are trapped back into the fire caves forever, with Dukat also being killed. Sisko loses his corporeal existence and presumably joins the Prophets. Relationships * Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates marry. *William T. Riker and Deanna Troi renew their romantic relationship. Notable people akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. doctorEvolution.jpg|The Doctor. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. kirk2374.jpg|James T. Kirk. mart0743491793.jpg|Martok. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. riker.jpg|William T. Riker. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. Alternate timelines * Harry Kim and Chakotay arrive in the Alpha Quadrant in the Delta Flyer via quantum slipstream drive. They had been leading the with the experimental drive, but excessive phase variance caused Voyager to be violently thrown out. Unknown to Chakotay and Harry, Voyager crash-landed on an icy world and was lost with all hands. References and Notes Stories | subdivide = Prologue| series = VOY| date = 2375| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = File:OldWounds.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2375| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = Chapters 19-37| series = TOS| date = 2375| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover =File:Preserver.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2375| stardate = 52861.3| media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | title =Double or Nothing| subdivide = | series =TNG| date =2375 | stardate = | media =novel | note = | cover =File:Double or Nothing cover.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2375| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = File:S31Shadow.jpg| }} |}} Images from 2375 captains yacht.jpg joran Belar fof.jpg|Joran Dax, appearing to Ezri Dax. Connections * * Category:Years